fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Idol Talk: Madeline Sycamore
"Bonjour! This is Madeline Sycamore's Idol Talk! Now, let's start!" Introduction "As you probably don't know, who knows maybe you do, my name is Madeline Sycamore. My schoolmates and fans call me Princess though, which I really appreciate!" I'm 16 years old, and a second year high school student at Polaris Academy." Of course, that doesn't really matter considering I'll still be produced by the school for however long I'm an idol, but anyway... "My favorite brand? The cute and elegant brand, Crystal Queen! My father works really hard on making the nicest dresses for me, and I really appreciate him for it!" Aikatsu: Passion Stars! "Oh, that's right! I'm Polaris Academy's student representative for our temporary transfer student. That basically means that every once in a while, I get to become a student at a whole different school! Soon, I'll get to go to Shooting Star Academy, all the way in Tokyo! I wonder if the students there are as excited about my temporary transfer as I am?" According to my dad, I'm going to be in a class with one of the Nakamuras. She's getting to become really popular! I wonder if she'll hate me because I don't know much about her family. Now, before you all start to hate me, my dad says I don't know much about them because we usually learn about them during the winter, when I train in Okinawa at Churami Beat Academy instead. I'm also going to be studying with Naomi Inoue, Nakamura-san's partner. I heard that she knows a lot about idols, and i think that I heard her story on the news sometime before. Then there's Fujihana-san. I've been to some of her fashion shows before, but I've never gotten the chance to work with her before, so I'm really looking forward to that chance! There's also Manami Hanae, who's personality is a lot like mine! I do hope we get along well. Aikatsu: Greatest Stars! As one of the top idols of Moonlight Academy, along with my best friend and partner, Prince-san, I get to do all kinds of idol activities! The only downside is that sometimes I get really stressed because of all my work, but I know Prince-san will always be there for me.♥ Interview Star sign?: Pisces. I must admit, that seems like it was destined, considering my persona♥. Favorite foods?: Any dessert! I have quite a sweet tooth, and I'm not afraid to admit that! What's your idol specialty?: '''Probably live singing. It's the thing that got me into Polaris, after all. ' '''How did you come up with your princess persona?: '''I've always been a fan of tiaras and princesses and fairy tales, so when I heard I could make that my idol persona, I went for the chance! ' ' '''Was there anyone who inspired you to become an idol?': Well, to be honest, I had been training to become an idol for most of my life. But at the same time, idols like Mizuki Kanzaki, Yuki Fuyuda, and the unit Masquerade all inspired me to work and become the idol I am today! '''If you weren't an idol already, which idol would've inspired you to become one?: '''Hmm.... Probably an idol like Manami Hanae. Category:Idol Talk